Jōji Yanami
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |nationality = Japanese |occupation = Voice actor |active = 1963-2015 |status = Retired |Agent = Aoni Production}} Jōji Yanami (八奈見 乗児 Yanami Jōji), ''born (Shigemitsu Shirato (白土 繁満 ''Shirato Shigemitsu) on August30, 1931 In Tokyo) '' is a retired Japanese voice actor. He is currently represented by Aoni Production. His roles as narrator and Kaio-sama is taken over by Naoki Tatsuta when Toei Animation announced that he would take a medical leave on September 10, 2015. Voice roles Anime Television * ''Ookami Shonen Ken (1963), Boss * Hustle Punch (1965), Professor Garigari/Garigari Hagase * Osomatsu-kun (1966), Tou-san * Jump Out! Batchiri (1966), Princible Gappori * Hana no Pyun Pyun Maru (1967), Chief * Gegege no Kitarō (1968) * Kyojin no Hoshi (1968), Ban Chuuta * Cyborg 009 (1968), Dr. Gilmore * Kaibutsu-kun (1968) * Under Sea Boy Marine (1969) * Sobakasu Pucchi (1969) * Mooretsu Atarou (1969), Kokoro no boss * Ninpu Kamui Gaiden (1969), Hougyou * Hakushon Daimaou (1969) * Moomin (1969), Muskrat * Ashita no Joe (1970), Tonkichi * Inakappe Taisho (1970) * Gegege no Kitarō (1971), Ittan Momen (ep 14) * Calimero (1972), Owl Teacher * New Moomin (1972), Muskrat * Seigi wo Aisuru Mono Gekko Kamen (1972) * Umi no Triton (1972), Ippei * Devilman (1972), Pochi * Mazinger Z (1972), Professor Gennosuke Yumi * Kerokko Demetan (1973), Toshigo Tatsunoo * Doraemon (1973) * Wansa-kun (1973), Lupin * Microid S (1973), Teacher Noracura * Dororon Enma-kun (1973), Yamamori (ep 17) * Cutey Honey (1973), Professor Kisaragi * Alps no Shōjo Heidi (1974), Landlord * Hoshi no Ko Chobin (1974), Owl * La Seine no Hoshi (1975), Do Moral * Sindbad the Sailor (1975), Demon of the Ice * Time Bokan (1975), Grocky * UFO Robo Grendizer (1975), Dr. Umon, Emperor Vega * Ganso Tensai Bakabon (1975) * Cho Denji Robo Combattler V (1976), Dr. Pikaderi * Yatterman (1977), Boyakkii, Theme Song Performance (EDS 1, 2) * Jetter Mars (1977), Tawashi * Wakusei Robo Dangard A (1977), Dr. Sake, Vice Führer Hechi * Shin Kyojin no Hoshi (1977), Ban Chuuta * Lupin III: Part II (1977), Danchone (ep 141), Doctor (ep 13), Ginesu (ep 74) * The Perrine Story (1978) * Majokko Tickle (1978), Head teacher * Space Pirate Captain Harlock (1978), Dr. Zero, Prime Minister * Science Fiction Saiyuki Starzinger (1978), Assistant Professor Dodge * Muteki Kojin Daitarn 3 (1978), Animaddo * Galaxy Express 999 (1978), Black Knight (15), Ramen Manager (eps 60-61) * Zendaman (1979), Topokke * Cyborg 009 (1979), Dankan, Governor, Rigera, Thomas, Washihana, unlisted credits * Animation Kikou Marco Polo no Boken (1979) * Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II (1979), Ban Chuuta * Koguma no Misha (1979), Officer Todo * The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (1980), Ten * Maeterlinck's Blue Bird (1980) * Time Patrol-Tai Otasukeman (1980), Sekobitchi, Theme Song Performance (ED 1) * Mahou Shoujo Lalabel (1980), Grandpa * Botchan (1980 special), Akashatsu * Tondemo Senshi Muteking (1980), Stream Driver (ep 45) * Star Blazers: The Bolar Wars (1980) (eps 18, 19) * Manga Kotowaja Jiten (1980), Fukurou * Yattodetaman (1981), Julie Kokematsu * Meiken Jolie (1981) * Dr. Slump (1981), Safari * Galaxy Cyclone Braiger (1981), Pancho Poccho * Urusei Yatsura (1981), Pool Demon (ep 34, 125) * Asari-chan Ai no Marchen Shojo (1982), Shinigami (ep 8) * Gyakuten Ippatsu-man (1982), Kosuinen * Patalliro! (1982), Minister * Galactic Gale Baxinger (1982), 3-J * Space Adventure Cobra (1982), Jingoro * Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX (1982), Dr. Ban * Sasuga no Sarutobi (1982), Happosai * Itadakiman (1983), Dasinen * Kinnikuman (1983), Ingen * Spoon Oba-san (1983), Pot Bjorn * Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger (1983), DD Ricchiman * Stop! Hibari-kun (1983), Ibari Oozora * Magical Angel Creamy Mami (1983), Baribari * Manga Aesop Monogatari (1983), The Tortoise * Adventures of Little El Cid (1983), Holle * Kinnikuman: Kessen! Shichinin no Seigi Choujin vs. Uchuu Nobushi (1984 special), Ingen * Yume Senshi Wingman (1984), Vice-Principal * Tongari Boushi no Memoru (1984), Mariel's dentist (ep 3), Monica's Grandfather (ep 35) * Lupin III: Part III (1984), Professor Yanagi (ep 21), Reputoru Shogun (ep 6) * Gu Gu Ganmo (1984) * Fist of the North Star (1984), Erari * Magical Star Magical Emi (1985), Yousuke Nakamori * The Three-eyed One: Prince in the Devile Island (1985 special), Hige-Oyaji * Gegege no Kitarō (1985), Gangi-Kozou, Ittan Momen * Yume no Hoshi no Button Nose (1985), Duke Fastener * Highschool! Kimengumi (1985), Yone Kanada * Maple Town Stories (1986), Mayor * Dragon Ball (1986), Dr. Briefs, Dr. Frappe, King, Narrator * Anmitsu Hime (1986), Hikozaemon Abekawa * Saint Seiya (1986), Jiisan * Doteraman (1986), Demon Lord Inch * ESPer Mami (1987) * Norakuro-kun (1987), Nora yamakuro kichi * Bikkuri-Man (1987), Super Zeus * Gegege no Kitaro: Jigoku Hen (1988), Ittan Momen * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (1988), Taihei * City Hunter 2 (1988), Takeda (eps 54, 55) * Soreike! Anpanman (1988), Don Ki Hotate * Himitsu no Akko-chan (1988 TV series 2), Yamashita Couch * Ranma ½ (1989), Harumaki (ep 144), Old Man (ep 79) * Shin Bikkuriman (1989), Super Zeus * Dragon Ball Z (1989), King Kai, Babidi, Dr. Briefs, King, Narrator * Henbe (1989), Black Hole-Jiisan * Kariage-kun (1989), Princible Toukichi Kinoshita * Magical Hat (1989), Grandpa Tau * Chinpui (1989), Wanadyuu * Heisei Tensai Bakabon (1990) * Mashin Eiyuden Wataru 2 (1990), Banchuuta Oniwa * Gatapishi (1990), Landlord * Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (1990), Binchi * Mooretsu Atarou (1990 TV), Kokoro no Bosu * Karakuri Kengo Den Musashi Lord (1990), Gennai * Marude Dameo (1991), Boss * Tomatoman (1992), Priest Ume * Cooking Papa (1992), Yoshioka * Shin chan (1992) * Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (1992), Shinzo Hattori * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1993), Dr. Kitaguchi * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1993), old-man * Akazukin Cha Cha (1994), Ka Zandan * Tottemo! Luckyman (1994), Chairman * Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (1995), Star shadow old age teacher (2nd/ep 48) * Kuma no Pūtarō (1995), Horohoro Bird * Case Closed (1996), Ten'ei (ep 52) * Gegege no Kitarō (1996), Ido-Sennin * Dragon Ball GT (1996), King Kai, Narrator * Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (1997 special), Narrator * Eat-Man '98 (1998), Village chief * Mamotte Shugogetten (1998), Nankyoku Jusei * Digimon Adventure (1999), Gennai * Amazing Nurse Nanako (1999), Dr. Kuron * One Piece (1999), Gun Fall, Boodle, Gan Fall * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000), Old Gennai * Kaitou Kiramekiman (2000), Hieru * Inuyasha (2000), Totosai * Digimon Tamers (2001), Xuanwumon * Hanaukyo Maid-tai (2001), Hokusai Hanaukyou * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (2003), Occhan (ep 2) * Lupin III: Operation Return the Treasure (2003 special), Mark Williams * Lupin III: Stolen Lupin (2004 special), Lumberjack * Odenkun (2005), Daikon-sensei * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (2005), Old shopkeeper (ep 20; 1st season), Old man (ep 12, 13; 2nd Season) * D.Gray-man (2006), Arystar Krory The First (ep 23) * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (2006), Super Zeus, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Gegege no Kitarō (2007), Ittan Momen * Elec-king The Animation (2007), Oi-san * Yatterman (2008 TV series 2008), Boyakkii, Kosuinen (ep 26), Le Onabura Dabenki (ep 58), Theme Song Performance (ED 8) * Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (2008), Dokusasori-sensei (ep 3) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2009), Dr. Brief, King Kai, Narrator * Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009), Totosai Films * Cyborg 009 (1966), Dr. Gilmore * Doubutsu Takarajima (1971), Baron/Danshaku * Panda no Daiboken (1973), Senior * Mazinger Z vs. Devilman (1973), Professor Gennosuke Yumi, Pochi * Kikansha Yaemon D51 no Daiboken (1974), Jumbo * Mazinger Z vs. Dr. Hell (1974), Professor Gennosuke Yumi * Getter Robo (1974), Emperor Burai * Mazinger Z tai Ankoku Daishougun (1974), Professor Gennosuke Yumi * Great Mazinger tai Getter Robo G: Kuuchuu Dai-Gekitotsu (1975), Benkei * UFO Robo Grendizer tai Great Mazinger (1976), Dr. Umon * Grendizer: Getter Robo G - Great Mazinger Kessen! Daikaijuu (1976), Dr. Umon, Professor Yumi * Yatterman (1977), Boyacky * Captain Harlock: Mystery of the Arcadia (1978), Dr. Zero * Cyborg 009 gekijô ban: chô ginga densetsu (1980), Dr. Cosmo * Toward the Terra (1980), Doctor * The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981), God * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984), Gikkuri * Shounen Keniya (1984), Dr. Stein * Kinnikuman: Daiabare! Segi Choujin (1984), Horumon Yaaki * The Three-eyed One: Prince in the Devile Island (1985), Hige-Oyaji * Gegege no Kitarou (1985), Ittan Momen * Fist of the North Star Movie (1986), Galf, unlisted credits * Gegege no Kitarō: Yōkai Daisensō (1986), Ittan Momen * The Order to Stop Construction (1986) * Gegege no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nihon Jōriku!! (1986), Ittan Momen * Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (1986), Priest * Ai City (1986), Ti * Galaxy Investigation 2100: Border Planet (1986), Lump * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986), Narrator * Gegege no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Daihanran (1986), Ittan Momen * Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987), Narrator * Neo-Tokyo (1987) * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989), Narrator * Chinpui: Eri-sama Katsudō Daishashin (1990), Wanadyū * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990), King Kai * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku (1990), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991), Dr. Brief, King Kai, Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler (1992), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13 (1992), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993), Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993), King Kai, Narrator * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming (1994), Narrator * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1994), Jubei Yanami * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995), Narrator * Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (1995), Philip * Catnapped! The Movie (1995), Hoi-Hoi * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995), Narrator * Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996), Narrator * Crayon Shin-chan: Henderland no Daibouken (1996), The spirit of the trump * Gegege no Kitarō: Daikaijū (1996), Idosennin * Elmer no Bouken: My Father's Dragon (1997), Cat * Digimon Adventure: Bokura no War Game (2000), Gennai * Doraemon: Nobita's Winged Heroes (2001), Prime Minster Ootaka * InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003), Toutousai * One Piece: Omatsuri Danshaku to Himitsu no Shima (2005), Kerodake * Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (2008), Ittan-Momen * Yatterman (2009), Boyakki Original video animations * Birth (1984), Jii * Maris the Chojo (1986), Murphy * Delpower X Bakuhatsu Miracle Genki! (1986), Tatsuemon Yanami * Mugen Shinshi: Boken Katsugeki Hen (1987), Old Doctor (Lao) * Xanadu Dragonslayer Densetsu (1987), Archbishop Taston * Dominion Tank Police (1988), Buaku * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings (1991), Vincent * Kekko Kamen (1991), Principal Toenail of Satan * Monkey Punch no Sekai Alice (1991), Doctor * Bastard!! (1992), King of Metallicana * Ushio and Tora (1992), Umizato * Moldiver (1993), Professor Amagi * Kishin Corps (1993), Professor (ep 5) * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1993), Jubei Yamada * Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Destroy the Saiyajin (1993), Dr. Brif, King Kai, Narrator * Time Bokan (1993), Boyakey, Dasainen, Domoke-Yakovitch, Glocky, Kokematsu, Kosuinen, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Twin Bee Paradise (1998), Dr Mardock * Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo (2000), Professor Shikishima * MazinKaiser (2001), Professor Yumi * Mazinkaiser: Shitou! Ankoku Daishogun (2003), Professor Yumi * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008), Narrator Drama CDs * Dragon Quest IV (????), Brey Video games * Ape Escape (series), Hakase * Tales of Destiny 2 (2002), Laville Clemente * Tales of Destiny (2006 PS2 remake), Laville Clemente Dub * Alice in Wonderland (1951 film) (TBS edition) (The Doorknob) * ''Beast Wars (1996), Sea Clamp * Cars (2006), Fillmore * The Incredibles, Frank Thomas * The Jetsons, Astro Jetson * ''The Little Mermaid (1989 film), Grimsby the Valet * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Grimsby the Valet * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1991), Splinter * Thunderbirds Are Go (Aloysius "Nosey" Parker) * Voice of Goofy (Seiyū Japanese version in the 1980's) Television * ''Akumaizer 3 (1975), Gabura External links * fr:Jōji Yanami it:Jōji Yanami ja:八奈見乗児 tl:Jouji Yanami zh:八奈見乘兒 Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production Category:Retired voice actors Category:Seiyu from Tokyo